


【尊礼】熔情

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《熔情》是原人物背景设定的尊礼文，全文约1.5w字。一个宗像的仰慕者，制造了一场小混乱，本文多肉，希望大家能喜欢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

这到底是……什么情况？

周防醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在一个漆黑的小房间里。这里显然不是HOMRA的阁楼，四周没有灰尘的味道，也没有任何声音。他头疼得厉害，昏沉中感觉甚至连翻身都有些困难。虽然对周围的情况不甚明了，但是有一件事他很确定。

手腕上有金属的触感，圆弧形好像手环的设计在他脑海里形成了一个清晰的画面：他被拷上了手铐。

他坐起身来，苦闷地叹了口气。身体里蕴藏的赤色力量稍有松懈，从毛孔里渗出的红光立刻将整个房间点亮。

这里是……  
一个很小的房间，除了刚才躺过的小床之外，就只有一个矮脚桌。这里不像是普通的起居室，弥漫着一种冰凉肃穆的气氛。这种令人讨厌的局促感，周防连呼吸都感到压抑。

这里，应该是那些青衣人的屯所吧！  
他不屑地冷哼了一声。宗像礼司那张让女人都心生嫉妒的端正俊脸，出现在周防的脑海里时，他舔了下干裂的嘴唇，喃喃自语地说：这还真像是那个阴险男人会做的事呢。

手边摸到一个硬纸盒。竟然是香烟？！  
该说他是体贴，还是说为了不让他因为烟瘾发作把这里炸掉而留下的糖衣炮弹呢？周防尊默默地开始抽烟，又仔细看了看这个房间，不像是scepter 4的牢房，但那道目测至少有10厘米厚度的合金钢化门已经告诉来人，这里绝对不是待客的地方。

可是为什么我会在这里？周防朝着空中吐了个烟圈，努力回想着昨天（事实上他不知道时间过去了多久，只能用昨天来标注）到底发生了什么。

昨天是HOMRA酒吧的老板，草薙出云的生日。  
晚上吵闹闹的气氛和大家的欢声笑语渐渐地在周防的记忆里浮现出来。昨天很开心.......对，很就都没那么开心了。十束为草薙谱了新曲，虽然很难听。他依稀记得那旋律，不是他喜欢的类型。但是安娜却很喜欢，然后是......

“草薙哥，祝你生日快乐！”是八田美咲，整个吠舞啰最爱热闹的人就数他了，他拿出一个简单包装的小盒子，有些不好意思地放在草薙面前，“我、我不太会选礼物啦！虽然是便宜货，但这是我和镰本的一点心意。”

“谢谢你们，我看看这是什么。”草薙小心地打开盒子，里面地东西立刻让他开怀大笑：“居然是一副太阳镜，呵呵！这颜色和款式我都挺喜欢的！真是的，我都一把年纪的人了，你们还想着给我过生日.......“他虽然这么说着，脸上的笑容藏不住的。

“接下来该轮到我了哦。”十束多多良神秘地说道，只见他从沙发旁边的矮柜子里拿出一个四方的大盒子。外层用夸张的大红色纸包裹着，草薙正准备打开的时候，安娜走过来一脸认真地说：“这个是我和多多良一起准备的，草薙会喜欢的。”  
周防并不知道十束和安娜前几天背着她准备了什么，也非常好奇地盯着那盒子。众人一边起哄一边喧闹着，草薙满怀期待地打开盖子。

嘿嘿嘿、嘿嘿嘿——  
只见里面弹出来一个看似周防尊的泥塑，大咧着嘴表情“狰狞”，怀里举着个长方形的小牌子：祝草薙出云生日快乐！它立在一个左右摇摆的弹簧上，底座里大概是一个录音盒，那里传出一阵阵诡异地笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
全场顿时爆发出夸张的笑声，草薙更是笑得取下眼镜擦泪，几个每个人都笑得前仰后合。这搞笑的剧目，连平时一脸严肃的周防都笑出声了。

“尊，笑了呢。”草薙将礼物放在吧台上，望着周防尊直接说道：“该你了哦。礼物，拿来。”

“唔......”就像是被抓到忘写作业的学生，周防皱着眉头，支支吾吾地说不出话来。  
“没有礼物就要喝酒哦。”草薙将斟地满满的一大杯葡萄酒递给他。

那酒相当棒的，草薙似乎是把叔叔以前珍藏的酒拿出来招待大家的，一来二去的周防竟然喝了好几大杯。八田和镰本早就喝得晕头转向了，还为草薙唱了生日歌，艾力克和千岁他们表演了街舞，十束还拿出了礼花喷彩带，逗得大家笑不可支。

烟火.......

周防手中的烟灰轻轻抖动了一下，所有的事情都想起来，也想明白了自己为什么会在这里。

八田坐在茶几旁，满脸通红地趴在上面嘟囔着说草薙哥生日本来计划放烟花的。周防打着酒嗝大声吼着：放烟花的事情包在他身上。

草薙和十束还试图阻止过他，但是周防尊哪里是能听得人劝的？他跌跌撞撞地走到酒吧门口，在酒精的驱使下身体里的力量横冲直撞，他全身被炽热的火焰所包围，火舌急切地舔舐着地面，在他的四周行程一个壮观的半透明的圆，HOMRA 门口顿时变成火的海洋。草薙和十束对视一眼后赶忙朝外跑去，夜空被一把巨大的剑所发出的红色光芒照亮，地面以及四周建筑的玻璃开始扭曲变形。

“king！等一下！”十束大声叫道。  
“草薙，现在就给你看烟花！”周防此时的面容在熊熊烈火中就像是受困的野兽得到自由般欢快。他举起右手，缠身在身上的火焰像是听到召唤一般顺着右手冲着空中猛窜出去 

“谁会想要看那种东西啊.......”草薙惨白着脸，无力地喃喃自语。要解决眼前这种情况，他能想到的只有一个办法，叹了口气从口袋里掏出了手机。

“看样子已经清醒了。”  
随着厚重的大门慢慢开启，房间里的灯也亮了，传来清澈冷静的声音。

周防抬起眼睛望去，来人正是宗像礼司。他站得笔直，身上的制服平整得没有一丝褶皱，他下巴微抬以一种居高临下的姿态望着周防，“几小时前，在HOMRA酒吧门口，由于阁下的放纵造成了六人烧伤，十人骨折，还有三辆汽车损毁。赤之王周防尊，你有什么要说的吗？”宗像说话的语气中，已经明显地透出怒气。

“宗像，收起你那一套官腔，有什么直说好吧？”周防忽然觉得他生气的表情也很不错，于是故意调侃道：“面对一起睡过的男人，都改不了拐弯抹角的毛病吗？”

呃！.......  
宗像的脸颊微微抽动了一下，没有说话的他眼神却更加凌厉地瞪着周防尊。忽然，宗像低头轻笑一声，修长白皙的手指推了下镜架，慢慢地走了过去。右手捏着周防的下颚，左手摁在墙上，凑近他的脸时，那从来沉静的表情此刻像要杀人般地可怕：“周防，我要你在媒体上公开道歉。为你的任性妄为，也为那些被你的力量误伤过的人们，给他们道歉。

墨蓝色的头发扫在他脸上，有些痒。周防吞咽下口水，感觉到宗像的呼吸喷到自己的脸上，就像是性暗示一般令人焦躁。但是那双紫色的眼睛却像要射出剑一样瞪着他，以压倒性的气势在逼迫他答应。

“你给我戴上这个东西，有用吗？”周防嘴角扯出一丝轻蔑的笑容，站起身将手晃动了一下，那手铐发出清脆的声响。

宗像将他的手向左右两边展开，那手铐中间出一条一米多的细铁链，淡淡地说：“这可不是普通的手铐，耐高温又有记忆金属的特性，且是御前亲自设计出来的。王权者仗着自己的异能为所欲为，这一点执政当局早就无法忍耐了。周防，除非你答应我刚才所说的条件，不然你就要一直戴着这链子了。”宗像眼角露出一丝得意。

啧，真是麻烦！  
周防皱了下眉头，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将链子绕到宗像的后背，用力向前一拉，宗像个人就被拽进他的怀里。

“宗像，打开它。”周防金色的瞳孔个张大，呼吸渐渐粗重。

“给野兽解开锁链，实在是太危险了。”  
青之王丝毫没有慌张的样子，反倒凑近他的脸半开玩笑地说：”怎么，这就忍不了吗？”

“要带着这玩意儿做吗？”  
“如果你答应道歉，我也许可以考虑一下。”宗像的手伸向周防的后颈，在他的下唇上轻轻地咬了一下。

这个男人就是特别擅长煽动别人！

周防的喉骨滑动了一下，捏住他的手腕猛地一转身， 形势立刻逆转。宗像惊得睁大了眼睛，因为周防将他的双手按在了墙上，能感觉到那条铁链在头上晃动着。

“你要是不那么粗鲁的话，我也许不会那么讨厌你。”宗像双手正在发力，却动弹不得，他鄙夷地说着。耳后突然传来一阵温热湿黏地触感，他皱起眉头朝一边偏过头，那颗红色的脑袋却得寸进尺干脆埋在他的肩头，在那白皙的脖子里亲吻着，贪婪得嗅着他的气味。

“我也没指望你喜欢我。”  
“哦呀，难道你喜欢我吗？”  
“吵死了！”  
“周防......”越来越近的距离，宗像想要他清醒一点。

“我要抱你。”  
无视宗像的提议，周防一边舔着白玉般的耳垂一边呢喃着，慢慢地将身体贴近他。趁宗像稍有松懈立刻用膝盖挤进他的腿间，将身体的热度告诉对方。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

这男人一直都是这样……

“周防，坐到床上去……”  
制服的扣子不知道什么时候被周防解开了，那双不规矩的手顺着脊柱上下抚摸着。宗像不喜欢被压制的感觉，那个男人太强悍，做爱的时候就像是发情的狮子一样纠缠不清，所以宗像决定在自己沉沦之前，尽力量去争取主动权。

他要干什么？  
周防将整个后背靠在墙上，眯起眼睛看着宗像。那男人就站在距离不到一米的位置，开始脱衣服。他先将天狼星放好，然后有条不紊地制服放好，接着是衬衣，领巾。并不十分明亮的灯光下，白得发亮的身体，覆着均匀的肌肉，周防的视线正舔舐着他的身体，喉咙干痒得难受。但那男人却好像毫不介意地和他对视着，将眼镜取下来后开始解皮带。

只可惜，野兽并没有那么好的耐心。

周防猛将他拉过来，强迫他坐在自己的腿上。冰凉的链条碰到身体的时候，宗像皱起了眉头：“你不要动，让我来。唔......”

“你很烦诶。”  
周防大力地揉搓着他胸口，那柔嫩的触感似乎激发了他摧残的念头，着宗像的脸上泛起潮红，他忍不住用力吮吸那挺起来的乳首，听到宗像发出断断续续地呻吟声他才抬起头来，几乎是命令的口吻：“宗像，叫出来。”

“哼.....怎么可能？”不戴眼镜的宗像眼神看看起来有些迷离，脸颊僵硬地扯动了一下：“看样子你并不接受我提的条件——！”  
“现在不是谈这些的时候。”周防将他的皮带解开，想要直接去触摸那欲望的中心，但是宗像却阻止了他。

“我说了，让我来。”  
宗像忽然从他的腿上滑下来，半蹲在地上开始不由分说地将那在内裤里挣扎的家伙解放出来。那紫色的眼睛里闪过一丝兽性，含住他的分身，甚至能感受到他的脉动，舔舐着敏感的顶端，那腺液的苦味让宗像忍不住蹙眉。

好热，好舒服。  
天旋地转的快感直冲向大脑，又顺着神经回到腰间。那男人正殷切地吮吸着他的性器，紧闭的双眼格外诱人。过了好一会儿，周防突然咬紧牙关抱住那蓝色的脑袋用力挺起腰，当他捧起那张脸的时候，刚刚得到舒缓的情欲再次翻涌起来。

“咳咳咳......”宗像礼司满脸都是汗水，他掩着的嘴边滴落着不明液体，脸上浮起奇怪的笑意：“好快......”

啧，居然被嘲笑了？  
周防虽然没有作声，却立刻将他摁在床上，半跪着的姿势令宗像很不舒服，刚要制止他，裤子直接被扒下来了。周防在那双臀上狠狠地抓了几把后，两根指头按在尾椎骨的位置揉弄了几下，直到他臀部肌肉收紧腰部轻轻晃动，趁他不注意的时候探入他的身体。

“叫出来，宗像。”  
“......呃！”   
男人粗硬的指节在那个敏感的地方碾过，动作并不温柔，宗像的汗珠滴在床上，全身都紧绷着，牙根被咬得生疼，一些破碎的呻吟声随着他的动作泄出。

“要来了哦。在床上我可是不会让着你。”周防在他后颈窝轻轻地问了一下，像是发出最后的警告。  
“哈！”  
不是第一次做，却还是感觉到了身体被霸道地打开。周防的异于常人的体温，直接从那里扩散到全身，痛苦和甜蜜交织的性爱，如同要把肉体焚毁一般的热烈。宗像大口地呼吸着，无法从这蚀骨的快感中清醒过来。

“宗像，让我、让我听你的声音。“周防的紧扣住他的腰，在线条优美的背上黏腻地亲吻着，喉间发出粗重的声音。大手顺着男人的臀部向下，发现大腿的肌肉不停地抽搐。

其实周防的情况也很紧急，宗像的那里又紧又热，每动一下都是挑战，性器开始胀大，他必须要集中精神，这像是另一场战斗：都怪这男人太倔强太傲慢了！

“啊！”  
宗像突然发出一声短促的惊叫，膝盖一软险些跪下去。  
“周防，放开我......哈.....！”  
被骂的人反倒更加得意了，握住宗像的分身揉搓起来。就算是王，也禁不起这样的折磨。因为过分忍耐，他嘴里断断续续地溢出叹息声。

可恶！周防骂了一声，剧烈地撞击着宗像的耻骨，发出淫糜地肉体摩擦的声音。亦能感觉到宗像焦虑地扭动着，索求着。  
这男人只有这种时候才最真实——周防的脑海里闪过这样一句话后，性欲得到畅快地释放。

欢爱过后的两个人，总是沉默着。当然不是因为尴尬，只是心情和体力都需要调整。周防望着那他线条极美的后背，又看了看手上的锁链，在宗像的身体上留下了不少印记。

“宗像？”

“你必须要为昨天的失控给个说法，竟然、竟然让达摩克利斯之剑赫然出现在城市的上空，否则我只能按照一二零协定逮捕你。周防，我希望你——”

“抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“抱歉，我只能对你道歉。”  
“.......”  
周防沙哑的声音在背后响起，宗像身体微微一颤，无言以对。  
“我要回去了。”周防用毛巾被给他盖上，然后拿起矮桌上的烟，最后又看了一眼宗像。

“周防！”  
转过身来的时候，房间里就只剩下宗像一个人了。  
他应该也发现了吧，这门根本没有上锁。周防没有离开，是因为他知道自己会来。  
他竟然带着手铐就走了？既然能习惯带着手铐，就说明对他来说，戴不戴手铐，在监狱还是在外面其实没有什么区别。

周防，你这样的人.......真不适合当王！

宗像叹了口气，给自己做了简单清洗后，便开始穿制服。手机刚才就一直在震动，必须要快点从刚才情爱交缠中清醒过来。

如果忘记自己，忘记身份，忘记责任，就像周防活得更像自己，在忠于自我的欲望中沉沦，也许活得更加轻松。  
只不过，没有如果。

宗像礼司回到自己办公室的时候已经中午时分了，伏见猿比古正在到处找他。走到办公桌前刚坐在下，他就进来了。

“有什么紧急的事情要找我吗？”

“室长，有个人上午就来屯所找您，说是要求职。”说到这里，伏见停顿了一下。  
“求职？”室长感到疑惑，“scepter 4的人员招募是由我亲自决定的，我并没有向官厅发出要人的申请啊。”

伏见从手里的文件夹里面抽出一张纸，放在他的面前：“滨田幸次，15岁，京都人士。这是他自己写的简历，希望能加入scepter 4。”

那份简历上贴着一张两寸彩照，格式做得相当规范，上面所填的内容不是机器打印出来的，漢字写的一笔一划字迹优美，这是宗像意料之外。  
“15岁，初中生吗？”宗像默念着：“他现在人在哪里？”  
“我让他在会客室等你，从9点半到11点半，然后我让他先回去，等你的意见给他回电话。”伏见不悦地咂了下嘴：“室长，话说您去哪里了？副长说今天早上官厅那边有个会议，您不在她只好一个人去。”

“把他的资料交给淡岛吧！她先看一下，如果觉得可以的话下周让他来见我。” 宗像翻看着早上淡岛世理放在他桌上的文件，并没有回答他的问题。

“您的意思.....是他通过了？”伏见简直不敢相信。  
“他是权外者。”  
室长修长的食指推了下镜架，淡淡地说着，“应该是个很优秀的权外者。他的字迹工整，文法得当，各项成绩都非常优秀，一般来说这样的人不会贸然来我们这里。他，应该知道我们是做什么工作的吧？”

“嗯，他曾经见过您的达摩克里斯之剑。据说还在相当近的距离，对您可是佩服得很呢！”伏见的语气中隐隐约约地带着调侃。

宗像轻笑了一声：“是吗？那我更想见一下他了。”  
“室长，赤之王周防，已经离开了。”伏见忽然说道。  
“哦。”  
“您签的拘捕令是扣押他48小时。”  
“周防尊可不是能关得住的人，带他回来是做给主要是给官厅、煤体以及大众看的。更何况，他是带着手铐出去的。这，也算是给赤之王一点儿教训吧！”

“什……，居然是做给官方看的吗？您说得可真够直接的啊！”伏见瞪大了眼睛，随后冷冷地说：“不过，要打开那种东西对周防来说只是小儿科吧！”

“不一定哦。”室长自信地笑了一下，“那可是御柱塔为王权者研发的手铐哦。”  
“可那分明是——”  
“伏见君，你应该还有很多工作要做吧！”宗像打断他的话，站起身继续说道：“下午不是有一场测试吗？关于紧急应变常见的情境与应对措施，你已经将试卷准备好了吗？”

“马上就去。”  
伏见想说的话被生生堵在喉咙里，不悦地皱起眉头。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“尊，scepter 4那边为什么还不给你打开手铐？”

自那天的事情两天过去了，草薙出云忍不住第三次问他。周防一副毫不在意的样子，反倒令HOMRA上下都感到不安，那副可以拉长的链条随着他的动作发出叮铃哐啷的清脆金属声音，又和他的手环发出碰撞声，总之那声音已经让每个人都很在意。

“尊哥，以你的能力，把这个烧化都没问题吧！“八田美咲坐在周防的身旁，勾起那条细链子，语气中透着各种不满，“你可是我们的王，竟然这样对你......”

“好过分......”赤之王盟最小的盟臣，栉名安娜绷着脸，看着被拷住的周防。  
“不用太在意啦。”周防揉了揉头上支棱着的红发 。  
“安娜也在为King担心吗？”

十束多多良刚从外面回来，带回了安娜爱吃的点心，一如既往地嬉皮笑脸：“不用担心啦！King要是真为这手铐心烦的话，一定会有办法弄开的！来这边，你不是说想吃这个吗？”

安娜并没有立刻过去，而是拿起手里的玻璃珠对准周防的眼睛。  
呃！周防知道她在干什么，不想被看透：“干什么？”

“尊，你好奇怪。”

周防不以为然地干笑了一声，从烟盒里掏出一支烟点上，他发现草薙的视线一直在盯着他。

“他说这是御柱塔专门为王权者研发的特殊手铐。”边说着，给草薙也递了支烟。“虽然我看不出这玩意儿有什么特别，但是在没搞清楚之前我还是再等一等吧！”

“真的假的？”草薙脸色一变立刻走了过来，仔仔细细地检查着：“老实说我觉得这就是普通的手铐，中间加了链条而已啊！”

八田也凑过来瞧了瞧，忽然想起了个重要的问题：“尊哥你要是带着这个话，没办法换衣服吧？”

周防撇了撇嘴没有说话。  
草薙坏笑了一下，“你要是几天不换衣服不洗澡的话——”  
“你好啰嗦！”

正在吃蛋挞的安娜似乎也很介意，察觉到她的视线，周防有些尴尬得别过头。  
这时候，酒吧门上的风铃响了，一个陌生面孔的男孩走了进来，刚才还有说有笑的草薙等人顿时安静下来。

“喂小鬼，这里是酒吧，不接待未成年人哦。”老板上下打量着这个初中生模样还穿着制服的男孩，表明了店家的态度。

那个男孩长得白白净净，很是秀气，清澈的眼神环视一圈后，停在了周防身上，他带着不确定的语气问道：“你……就是周防尊吧？”

“唔，什么事？”靠在沙发上的红发男人应声道。  
“我想认识你一下。”  
“找上门来的人不应该自我介绍一下吗，小鬼。”  
“我的名字叫滨田幸次。”他一直盯着周防的脸看，那眼神就像是看什么稀奇物件。

“尊，别吓坏小朋友！”看到周防已经表现出明显的抵触，草薙出云放下手里的活儿，“滨田君，你要认识尊？为什么？”

“周防尊，请多指教。”滨田并没有理会他，一直注视着周防。

嘁，现在的小鬼都那么目中无人吗……周防不快地瞪着他：“没其他事儿就滚吧！”  
当看到周防手腕上的锁链时，滨田嘴角微微上扬，脸上略过一丝轻蔑，转身离开了酒吧。

“这小子怎么回事？！竟然看不起尊哥吗？”八田一直憋着，男孩一走马上不满地吼道。

“十束，你怎么了？”草薙见他神情有些不自然，马上问道。  
他微微蹙眉思考了一下，然后笑着说：“就是一看到那孩子，不知道为什么，觉得戾气很重啦！”

“尊。”安娜轻声叫着周防，“你要小心他一点。”

周防也愣住了，随后一副无所谓的表情望着她：“不会有事的。”

今天的天气并不热，淡岛世理却满头大汗的在办公大楼里四处奔忙着，她的神色有些不安，在楼道里碰到日高的时候也来不及过多解释。这是她第二次跑向综合办公区域了，没想到一开门差点撞上正要走出来的伏见猿比古。

“哇！副长小心一点！”伏见吓得后退了一步，用食指推了下眼镜，看着六神无主的淡岛：“副长在找谁啊？刚才不是已经来过了吗？”

“伏见，你过来！” 她将伏见拉到一旁小声说道：“你看到室长了吗？”  
“室长？你给他打手机没有联络上吗？”  
“手机无人接听。真是急死人了！“淡岛焦急地说道：“连那个小鬼也不知道去哪里了！” 

伏见脸色一沉：“小鬼？是....滨田幸次吗？你是说室长和他在一起？”

“诶，室长通知他过来谈一下。一小时前在室长办公室的，再然后就怎么也找不到人了。我总觉得......有不祥的预感。”

“副长，打扰了。”  
两人在交谈中，丝毫没有注意到第三人靠近，身后传来低沉且熟悉的声音时，连伏见都吃了一惊。

“善条？你有什么事吗？”面对1米9的巨汉，淡岛不得不昂起头看着他。  
只见他摊开手，里面是一个手机。  
“这手机也不知道是什么时候放在我的办公桌上，一直响个不停，我看到是您打的，心想您大概知道这是谁的，所以就过来了一趟。”

“这是......？！”  
“室长的手机吧！”伏见的心一沉，望着面如土色的淡岛。

周围的一切发生了轻微的“改变”，不，宗像所理解的改变，是一切都不再变化，平时能感觉到呼吸带来的空气流动，但是现在他却什么也感觉不到。他自身的青之王的力量在身体里翻涌，似乎先身体一步感觉到不安全。  
“你很优秀。”

宗像礼司赞许地看着他，那个男孩的样子和照片上的差不多，自进办公室以来没说一句多余的话，“但是，我依然觉得你并不适合在scepter 4工作。”

“为什么？”滨田不解地问道：“因为我年龄小吗？”  
“不是，你心中缺乏信念。”  
“那种东西不是应该由行动来证明吗？”

宗像礼司向前走了一步，“行动需要信念作为指引。如果用行动的结果来印证信念，很有可能偏离轨道。”

“你是.....传说中的王吧！那间酒吧里的周防尊也是对吧？”滨田清澈的眼睛和宗像对视着。

呵呵。宗像轻笑了一声：“是。”  
滨田叹了口气道：“如果我今天一定要加入你们呢？”  
“那我只能以非法使用异能逮捕你。”宗像的声音在空气中回荡着。  
那男孩咬着下唇，有些不甘心地说：“我会让你接受我的。”

眼前出现的短暂的黑暗后，宗像才感觉到一切恢复如初。  
“我先告辞了。”滨田微微欠身致礼后，径直了他的办公室。  
这孩子......哪里不对劲。宗像中指推了下眼镜，又仔细回想着滨田的事。

忽然，办公室的门被大力地推开了。

“室......长？”淡岛世理失声叫道，“您刚才去哪里了？”  
伏见注意到他的表情有些异样，将手机放到办公桌上：“室长？虽然不知道刚才你去哪里，怎么会把手机忘记在资料室？”

“我的手机......在资料室里，呵呵。”室长喃喃自语道，将双手放在办公桌上，望向淡岛：“急着找我什么事，淡岛？”  
“您看看这个，是御柱塔发来的文件。”

近半年来，这是第一次接到“非时院”的行动请求。那位大人号称“最强王者”，一般情况下不需要scepter 4的协助，也不干预青之王的行动权限。突然来函，必定是有重要的事。  
“室长，到底是什么事，麻烦你直接说可以吗？”伏见很讨厌宗像一副什么都知道却不说出来的样子，语气中露骨地透着不耐烦。  
“其实是无色之王三轮一言亲自去拜访国常路大人了，预言近期东京会出现一个颠覆时空的权外者出现，给现实带来混乱，是个很危险的人。御柱塔要求我们去找到这个人。”宗像平静地说着。

“哈？他凭空预言一句，我们就要去找人吗？”伏见瞪大了眼睛，觉得这简直难以理解地嘟囔着：“难不成要我们满大街去搜查吗？”  
“确实......”连淡岛也面露难色：“三轮大人没有提供其他的线索吗？”  
“连是男是女也不知道吗.......”伏见的脸色可以说非常难看了。

室长沉思了片刻，将文件递还给她：“淡岛君，现在几点了？”  
“呃......下午两点十五分。”淡岛抬起手腕看了下表。  
伏见和淡岛面面相觑。

原来如此。  
宗像礼司看了看对面墙上的挂钟，嘴角扬起一个恍然大悟的微笑：“这个人我去找，你们完成自己的工作即可。”  
“诶？到底——”伏见难掩愠怒地低吼道，顺着室长的视线缓缓地转过身，顿时面如土色。  
“一点......十五分？！” 淡岛的声音微微颤抖着。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

第三天过去了，周防尊的耐心即将耗尽。手铐已经严重影响到他的生活和心情，午饭过后，他坐在沙发上抽烟，金属链条的声音使他变得烦躁。酒吧的老板草薙出云外出办事了，其他人趁着天气好都四处乱逛去了，只有十束多多良坐在吧台前，盯着周防看了好一阵子，忍不住开口道：“King，如果不开心就出去走走，如果遇到问题就解决它。不存在解决不了的问题，对吧？”

十束的声音天然有种使人放松下来的魔力，周防轻轻地叹了口气，似乎认可了他的建议，站起身来准备出门去。刚刚走到门口，安娜快步追了过来：“尊，今天不要出去。”

唔？周防轻轻地摸了下她柔软的头发：“我没事。”

好吵。  
街道上随时都那么多人，真觉得喘不过气来。周防脸色略显慵懒，就像是大型猫科动物中午时分犯困时特有的神色。对于路边的行人来说，周防的面无表情比普通人生气都显得恐怖。习惯了别人惧怕的目光，最好是能躲得远远的——周防的局促感似乎才能得到舒缓。今天并不是漫无目的到处乱转，而是要去解决一件重要的事——这麻烦的手铐问题。

“赤之王。”  
周防停住了脚步，身后传来叫住他的那声音陌生且冰冷，他的神经本能地拉起了警戒线。

“你这样的人怎么能当上王呢？”  
这口气似曾相识，难得他还记得这男孩的名字，不由地冷笑了一声：“滨田幸次，又是你啊，找我到底什么事，现在可以说了吧！”从他的身体里映出的红光，颜色正逐渐变深。

“我想打败你。”  
虽然不知道这个弱不经风的男孩到底要怎么“打败”自己，周防却已经感觉到了他并不好对付，就在他说完这句之后，周遭的环境发生了一些“变化”。

能听见自己的呼吸和心跳声，却感受不到周围的人和物。周防对这种情况有些懵，朝那个男孩走过去，手铐的锁链发生的声音显得格外刺耳。

然而，这段距离却怎么也走不完。  
“小鬼，你耍什么花招？”周防沙哑的嗓音透着不快。  
“要么跟我走，不然你就永远留在这里吧！”滨田眨巴着眼睛，有些怜悯地看着他。  
轰——！周防重重地呼了口气，熊熊地火焰夹杂着滚烫的热风朝四周喷涌过去，火舌疯狂地席卷着地面。

但是他却什么也感觉不到，连释放力量的舒缓感都没有。而滨田依然面无表情地看着他，似乎一点也不局惧怕被他烧到。

“你要带我去哪里？”  
“scepter 4。那里的室长似乎对抓到你很执着。如果我能抓到你，他也许会同意我加入。”滨田毫不掩饰自己的目的。

别开玩笑了！  
周防展开双臂，火焰像获得了自由一般，从他的脚边顺着地面向滨田猛扑过去。但依然碰不到那少年分毫。

“你为什么不打开锁链？”滨田平静地看着火焰在他面前跳舞，“那种程度的东西也能糊弄你吗？”

破碎的空间，静止的时间。

这就是这小子的异能吗？周防已经察觉了周围的异常，在这个空间里，就只有他一个人，所以无论他的火焰如何凶猛，都不能伤害到滨田。  
刚才听到滨田提起Scepter 4……难怪不得刚才他说话的语气和宗像那么像，是那家伙的崇拜者吗？

啧，好烦人！  
周防抬起双手，望着那双手铐不由得怒火中烧。随着身上的火焰愈发炽烈，他的表情渐渐狰狞：“别小看人了！”须臾间，手铐就像是融化的雪糕一般，化为铁水滴落在地上。  
面对不断撞击着四周的火焰，滨田的紧咬着嘴唇，随后右手向周防伸出。  
“都说了没用吗？”

越来越狭窄的空间，越来越压抑的局促感，真是忍无可忍。

“草薙哥......”  
十束端起桌子上的冰水一口气喝完，额头上冒着冷汗，体温在莫名地升高令他很不舒服。

事实上，草薙从刚才就感觉体内的力量在翻涌，不安定感让心情都烦躁起来。 

“联系不上尊，不会出什么事了？”草薙拿起手机想联系八田叫人出去找看。  
“等一下！”   
安娜站在楼梯上叫住了草薙，本来缺乏表情的脸庞此刻看起来格外阴沉，“去找到他吧！”她小跑过去，把手机放在吧台上：“尊的手机，刚才忽然就出现在房间里，好奇怪。”

“草薙哥，这恐怕是权外者搞的鬼。”十束忧心地说，“King不会有事的吧！”

刚才出去看过了，尊的剑并没有出现，但是眼前这种异常的情况.......草薙出云考虑再三决定联系一下scepter 4，也许她会知道。

始终保持在5米距离以外的的小鬼，时不时说出一些故意刺激周防的话语，令人十分火大。草薙总是在警告他不要吓坏那些孩子，但是这个看起来斯斯文文的孩子能力却强大到不容小觑。

算了，我管不了那么多！

周防的大脑飞快地分析着，并试图找到解决的方案：这孩子能分裂空间，制造出多维度空间缝隙，这些缝隙之间的时间是停止的。现在外面不知道过去了多少时间，有没有看到他这不亚于炸弹爆炸的火焰都不一定。看样子，滨田是想把他困在这里。  
但是别忘了，赤之王并不容易对付，就算是那个啰嗦的家伙亲自来了，又能如何？

既然空间有间隙，有层次，就能突破。

周防将力量慢慢集中在右拳，力量在近乎沸腾的血液里奔涌，他甚至能感觉到那如同岩浆般的流动感，这并不容易做到，他努力将即将失控的理智拉回。半分钟后，周防的右拳被一个大如篮球的火球，那火光和冶炼钢铁的铁锤一般可怕。力量依附着愤怒从每一个毛孔窜出来，渐渐地逃出了周防的控制，在尽全力挥出这一拳之后，他似乎听见剑身发出的崩裂的声音。

“啊——！”  
周围突然嘈杂起来，被赤之王力量暴走所波及的人群尖叫惊恐着四散逃去，顿时陷入混乱中。那一拳将周防带回来是现实中，天空那把巨大的赤色之剑迸发出骇人的光芒，而周防满脸是汗水，瞪大的眼睛如同在杂草中寻找猎物的野兽，他在找滨田，并且坚信那个混蛋小子就在附近。

怎么可能.....  
滨田被眼前一片世界末日的景象吓得脸色苍白，鬓角两侧冷汗直流。他吞咽了一下立刻就想要逃走，然而膝盖在发抖。挤在人群中的他步伐有些踉跄。

忽然有人抓住了他的手腕，滨田几乎是被挤得扑倒在那人的怀里。那蓝色的制服让他立刻认出了那人是青之王宗像礼司，然而金色眼镜后面的紫色瞳孔此刻不再温柔儒雅，甚至有些冷酷。  
“竟然敢捉弄这头怪兽，你的勇气可嘉啊。”宗像淡淡地说。

“我......我.....“他结结巴巴地说不出话来，被牢牢捏住的手腕正在发抖。

宗像叹了口气，对跟在身后的淡岛说：“要克制他的异能最简单的办法就是抓住他身体的某一部分，这样他可没办法将你或他在空间中分裂开来。总之你先把他带走，一定要这样抓住他的手。”  
“诶？抓他的手？伏见，还是你来吧！”淡岛已经知道他的厉害，避之唯恐不及。  
“别找我！我可不想看管小鬼。”伏见厌恶地别过脸。

“等一下！”从人群奔走躲避的方向走过来一个浑身冒火男人。  
宗像脸色一沉，厉声道：“赤之王已经被这小子激怒了，不想被烧成焦炭就快点带他走！”

待滨田被scepter 4其他成员转移之后，宗像礼司走向了周防尊。

“阁下已经把手铐解开了吗？”他微微挑起眼角，无视缠绕在他身上的火光调侃道。  
周防撇了下嘴，“宗像，难道你考虑让那个小鬼加入scepter 4吗？”

“哦呀，你什么时候开始关注我的工作了？”宗像推了下镜架，微笑着说：“还是说，你被一个小鬼戏耍地力量暴走，现在恼羞成怒了？”

呃！被宗像说得有些尴尬了，他努力让自己冷静下来，沉默了片刻后：“哼！他很适合做你的盟臣啊，连阴阳怪气地调子都和你很像！”

“是吗？原来你是被这调子激怒了......！”镜片后的眼睑闪过一丝意味不明地笑意。“上次的事情还没有道歉，这次你又.....惹祸了吗？”

挑战我很有趣吗？不，宗像你是在挑逗我吗？ 

周防尊眯起了眼睛，不耐烦地舔了下嘴唇：“那个手铐，你是故意的吗？”  
那男人微微昂起下巴：“总得给你一点教训嘛！那么，你是跟我走，还是要在这里跟我打。”

“哼，我更乐意在别处打败你。”周防轻佻地说。  
“那就试试看吧！”  
宗像的薄唇勾起弧线，自信且优雅地转过身，望着不远处的那栋大厦说道。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“周防，你是不是每次都怀着要杀了我决心抱我？”  
就近的酒店里，周防一进房间就一言不发地将宗像摁倒在床上，紧绷的脸不像是要做爱，更像是要吃了他。虽然并不抗拒他，但是却很讨厌像是被强暴的感觉。刚刚被他把外套脱掉，宗像抓住他的肩膀不悦地说。

“捉弄我，你不是很开心吗？”周防顺着肩膀的线条滑向手腕，紧紧扣住令他无法动弹。然后咬住他的唇，舌头一点点撬开他牙齿，毫不客气地吮吸着对方的舌尖，被牙齿咯破的唇瓣沁出血腥味，反倒更加刺激了周防的施虐心理。

“那是根据阁下的做事风格，特别......制定的东西！”

赤裸的胸膛被粗糙的掌心摩擦地生疼，唯有被不经意刺激到的乳尖感受到异样，令宗像皱起了眉头。周防凑近那张端正的脸，沙哑的嗓音像开玩笑般地说道：“今天就是算你是认输，我也不会饶过你。”

周防在他侧颈的敏感处舔着，沿着锁骨一直向下，所到之处纤薄的皮肤都产生了火辣辣地灼伤感，只有过几次交欢，对方却像是很熟悉这具身体一般，啃噬揉搓着那两个可爱的肉粒，像是在逼迫宗像。

“能不能不要总是.......”  
胸口被弄得湿漉漉的， 身子渐渐变得滚烫，宗像只好单腿曲起掩饰着尴尬，紧咬着的下唇正色道：“周防，你不准备脱裤子吗？”

这男人真是......  
周防愣了一下，扯开宗像的裤子，立刻就看到那里膨胀地轮廓。他得意地笑了笑，将身体压上去，猥亵地在性器上揉弄着：“舔你的胸口很有感觉吗？你这儿都湿——哎！”  
侧腰被宗像曲起的膝盖猛击了一下，周防痛得咧着嘴呻吟了一下。

即便是这种时候，宗像也不会容他乱说话。男人苦笑了一下，用力将他的双腿扳开，将他那隐秘的部分暴露出来，周防倒吸了口气，下腹一阵翻涌。

“怎么，看我身体就让你受不了吗？”宗像那双绀紫色的双瞳望着他，湿润的眼角性感至极。

似乎已经习惯了宗像的毒舌，周防握住他的性器搓捏着最敏感的部分，望着宗像脸上的表情时而痛苦时而愉悦，于是加快了手上滑动的速度，轻声地耳语道：“宗像，射出来你会好受些。”

他在想什么.....？！  
终于，那张一本正经的脸露出了可以诱惑所有男人的表情。伴随着一声破碎的呻吟声，周防的手里感觉到了他的颤抖，宗像低声骂了一句：“唔.....你这个混蛋！”

“道歉可以，不能耍我！”  
几乎是野兽发出警告的同时，将自己的分身送进了宗像的身体。周防的下颌肌肉紧绷着，整个人几乎要燃烧起来了，像是安抚突然紧绷的身体，他搂着宗像的背缓慢地动作：“有、有些勉强啊......疼吗？”

嗯？  
白皙修长的腿环住周防精瘦的腰，抓住他的肩膀的手力大得惊人：“我希望你说的道歉，不是指的……这个！你这头野兽，快点啊！”

宗像细致柔滑的身体，只要手摸上去就根本不想放开。此刻他眼神朦胧，全身的都泛着黏腻的汗水，伴随着每一次的动作带来的轻颤，对周防来说都是挑战。忍不住猛地搂着住宗像的后颈，非常热情狂风暴雨般地吻着宗像。

被周防入侵的身体，正在走向情欲的深渊，宗像全身的神经都只能去感受周防，黏膜组织发出羞耻的声音，下体酸胀得难受。周防忽然在他扭曲的脸颊上吻了一下，在缓慢地动作中慢慢地刺激着宗像。

“呀！周防！”  
怀里的人忽然叫出声，分身突然被夹紧的感觉令周防牙根打颤，他坏笑了一下便开始那里进攻起来。

周防的拥抱如岩浆般滚烫，每次被他抱都有种被毁灭的危险，然而被他拥抱却又如此温暖，回过神来的时候已经全身心投入到他设的情欲陷阱里。宗像也想过在情爱开始之前制服他，和周防以更“安全”的姿态做爱。可是，刚才周防在他脸颊上的那个吻，宗像感受到了温柔。

珍贵而又难得的，周防尊的温柔。

两个人紧紧抱在一起，恨不得吞噬彼此的热情中享受情欲。周防见识到了宗像的倔强，即便是被对方弄得一滴也射不出，宗像自始至终都没有说过半个“不要”。

“你喜欢我，对吧？”  
哈？

刚刚结束了交欢，周防还在喘着粗气。那个红色的脑袋忽然趴在他的耳边，说出了这惊人的话语。

“阁下好强大的自信。”宗像的惊诧只停顿了一秒，声音显得有些脱力。  
“宗像，我只能向你一个人说对不起。”身上那人丝毫没有挪开的意思，“为什么会把我选做王，我也不是很清楚，却要让我因为是王做的事情道歉，不可能。”

“那又为什么要对我说抱歉？”  
“你说呢？”  
周防边说着，又将怀里的人抱得更紧了些。似乎只有在此刻，只有看到他的时候，自己才是安全的。

后记

好烦，为什么我又被安排来做这种工作？  
伏见猿比古正在拘留室里，坐在滨田幸次的对面，两个人似乎希望通过眼神表达对彼此的厌恶。

“你们为什么要抓我？是我挑战周防尊的没错，但破坏街道造成恐慌的人是他才对吧！”滨田清秀的脸庞一副无辜的表情。

“不管怎么说起因都是你吧？”伏见看着他，语气和缓地说道“你的异能很危险啊，能制造空间碎片，能禁止时间。但是为什么要把手机移到别处去呢？”

“因为手机是能导致空间碎片产生错乱的东西。”  
“你还在上学吧，干嘛要加入到”这边“的世界来？”

“室长呢？我要和他谈。”

伏见注意到他叫赤之王是直呼其名，而对宗像却尊称室长，忍不住笑了一下：“小鬼，你该不会是单纯仰慕室长才想加入scepter 4的吧！”

“呃.......”男孩白净的脸微微红了一下：“室长和周防的战斗我见过，我觉得像是周防那样的怪物就应该被杀死，而室长似乎有些力不从心，所以我想协助他。”

居然能毫不犹豫地说出“杀死”的词，这小子脑子里在想什么？！

伏见先是吃了一惊，随后叹了口气说道：“不行的。你要是抱着这种以暴制暴的念头的话是不行的。我猜室长一定拒绝过你吧！也难怪，你心里缺乏信念。”

“诶？他也这么说我。你们所说的信念到底指的是什么？”滨田低下头露出一副苦恼的表情，碎碎念着：“我会被关起来吗？为什么要把我关起来？有异能也不是我愿意的嘛！我......我只是.......”

“ 总之以后等你长大了就知道了。”伏见突然觉得他的脑回路倒是和周防有几分相似。  
”喂，干嘛一副瞧不起人的样子，你好像也比我大不了多少嘛！“滨田板着脸反驳道。  
这次轮到伏见语塞了，他合上卷宗，想要结束这次的谈话：“你被一位大人物看中了，很快就会送你走。”

“呐，我以后还有机会加入scepter 4 吗？”  
“以后再说。“伏见瞥了他一眼，临走时加了一句：”小鬼，室长和周防的关系，并不是你所看到那样，至少不是非要弄死对方的那样，他们......那大概是他们交流的一种方式吧！“

滨田幸次并不真正了解王代表着什么，他只是觉得周防那样的王根本没有存在的必要，但是伏见的话让他隐约感觉到了，宗像和周防之间一定还存在着战斗以外的联系。但是，恐怕没有机会再知道更多了吧！滨田看了看手腕上的手铐，这才是真正由御柱塔为权外者设计的手铐。

“King，那个叫滨田的少年，真的那么厉害吗？”十束多多良听周防将事情的经过简单说了一遍，对那孩子产生了兴趣。  
”那孩子被送到御柱塔去了哦。“草薙给周防扔了支烟过去，并给自己点上，望着他说：“不知道被送过去做什么......普通犯事儿的权外者不是都被关在scepter 4的嘛，搞不懂啊！”

“不会是又像是安娜那种情况吧......?”一想起从前的事，八田就一脸鄙夷地说着：“总之那帮阴险的家伙不会有什么好心的。”  
周防尊看了看安娜，低沉着声音说：“放心，不会的。听说是因为三轮一言的预言，不关我们的事就别问那么多了。”

自周防回到HOMRA以后，安娜就一直盯着他看，两人目光相接的时候，小女孩忽然神秘地笑了一下，这让周防不由地心头发紧。

”手铐是青之王给你解开的吗？“草薙问道。”   
“.......”周防没有回答。  
“但是King，那天是青之王亲自出马把滨田带走了吧！滨田那么戏弄你，你都没有和青王争抢教训他一下，和从前的关系比起来确实友好多了！”十束歪着脑袋笑嘻嘻地说着，以前总担心他会暴走，这一次赤之王的达摩克利斯之剑在空中出现的时间很短，也没有打起来这就是最好的消息了。

十束一句无心的调侃，让周防想起了那天滨田被抓走之后发生的事，眼前竟浮现出宗像情动时表情，被自己吓了一跳。他只好假装被烟呛了掩饰不自然的表情，随后漫不经心地说：”已经教训过了。“

“教训谁？”八田一头雾水地看着周防。  
“我累了，要去睡会儿。”   
众人都以为周防是因为被小鬼戏耍了有些恼怒，其实他只是不想被人看出什么，特别是那个一直默不作声的小鬼：栉名安娜。

恐怕，被教训的那个人是我吧？  
周防自嘲地笑了一下，很快迷迷糊糊地进入了梦想。

【全文完】


End file.
